project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Zygarde/SM
Zygarde is obtained at the Aether Foundation lab on Route 16, with at least 10 cells required for its 10% forme and 50 cells for its 50% Forme. Zygarde with the Power Construct ability are not available until the post-game and require 100 cells. The third member of the "aura trio", now available during the maingame for your Nuzlocking pleasure! Pleasure, that is, for those who obtain its 50% forme. Mind, 10% is far from bad itself, but it tends to be too much on the frail side for a brutal region like Alola. 50%, on the other hand, is an offensive and defensive beast, at least physically. Pretty much what you'd except from a legendary, really. Important Matchups * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): Zygarde is at least twice the level of his ace. Go nuts! * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): Chinchou is wrecked by Thousand Arrows. 50% can brute-force Shellder with Thousand Arrows; 10% will have to resort to unconventional tactics like Breakneck Blitz off Round or Bloom Doom off Grass Knot. 10% cannot safely handle Araquanid; 50% can squish it with Rock Slide. * Kiawe (Paniola City, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): Rain Thousand Arrows down on his whole team (optionally using Rock Slide for Fletchinder instead). Gotta love having a blatant type advantage. * Mallow (Konikoni City, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Rock Slide's the best Zygarde has for Phantump, but luckily that will be sufficient. Shiinotic will require Dragon Dance usage and a good collection of status healers - it thankfully lacks Fairy moves, but it's also bulky and has healing and status moves, not to mention Zygarde's best move for it at this point is the aforementioned Rock Slide. Rock Slide also works well against Steenee, who even with its perfect offensive stats can't dish out much damage. * Guzma (Shady House): 10% Zygarde is outclassed by Golisopod, but 50% can manage with Continental Crush and Rock Slides. Either form can deal with Ariados using the previously mentioned Rock Slide. * Gladion (Aether House): Wield Rock Slide against Golbat; either form of Zygarde will do. Continental Crush (fueled by the aforementioned Rock Slide) or Brick Break will one-shot Sneasel; 50% can also manage with just Rock Slides but 10% can't endure long enough. Brick Break also works against Type: Null, though 10% will need to crank it up to All-Out Pummeling to manage. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Thousand Arrows shuts down Sableye and its unimpressive stats. Brick Break the Krokorok, though a 10% Zygarde that is slower (yes it's possible; his Krokorok has perfect Speed) will need to use All-Out Pummeling and hope for the one-shot. Neither form can deal with Persian, not when even the bulkier 50% loses half its health from Black Hole Eclipse and Fur Coat nerfing the crap out of Zygarde's moves. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Thousand Arrows spam (with a possible Continental Crush thrown in if Zygarde gets Disabled). Just keep that sleep status healed and it'll do fine. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Zygarde will want to start with Rock Slide to clear out Ledian and its irritating screens. However, it's highly likely the Ledian will get one move off first. Light Screen is actually worse than Reflect as Hau will be doing most of the work here; Slowbro's physical bulk is difficult for Zygarde to break though while Bruxish hits incredibly hard and can even one-shot a 10% Zygarde with Psychic Fangs. At least Hypno hasn't changed and can be dealt with using the standard Thousand Arrows. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Golisopod and Ariados are a repeat of last time. Either Zygarde can one-shot Masquerain with Rock Slide, barring Air Slash flinches. 50% Zygarde can take out Pinsir directly with Rock Slides, but 10% will need to throw in a Continental Crush. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Don't let Zygarde anywhere near Clefable. Lilligant's ridiculously powerful Petal Dance is something Zygarde can't deal with; same goes for Milotic and its Hydro Pump. 10% Zygarde can't deal with Mismagius, but 50% can beat it with a few Thousand Arrows. Bewear's too bulky for the likes of Zygarde. * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): Dugtrio gets skewered by Thousand Arrows. Zygarde can't outpace Gastrodon's Recover. Flygon is one of the few situations where Core Enforcer comes in handy, though only 50% will be able to hang in long enough to score a win. 50% can beat Mudsdale through the odd tactic of using Grass Knot. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): As interesting as a Dragon vs Dragon match would be, this won't work. Clanging Scales has a good chance of one-shotting Zygarde regardless of form and Zygarde can at best two-shot it. * Lusamine (Ultra Space): Continue avoiding Clefable. Only 50% can handle Mismagius, either with Thousand Arrows or Crunch if it has it. Lilligant's still too mighty for Zygarde, possibly one-shotting even the bulkier 50%. Zygarde can't outdamage Milotic's Recover. Bewear's still off-limits. * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): A single Thousand Arrows will bring Solgaleo to about half health. 10% needs to retreat after getting hit once as both Sunsteel Strike and Zen Headbutt will 2HKO it; 50% can hang around a bit longer to bring its health down more, with Core Enforcer being a good choice for this. * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): Black Hole Eclipse running off Crunch will bring Lunala down to around one-third of its health, though you'll want to use someone more Ghost resistant or Specially Defensive for the catching phase; 10% is two-shotted by Moongeist Beam and 50% can only take one more than that. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): 10% should avoid Crobat, but 50% can take it on with Rock Slide or Thousand Arrows. Only 50% can face Weavile and only with either Brick Break or Rock Slide-induced Continental Crush. Thousand Arrows for Lucario; one again only 50% is up to the task. Fire-type Silvally is wrecked by Thousand Arrows by either Zygarde, Water-type by the same move but only for 50% and Grass-type really only works if 50% Zygarde has Sludge Wave. * Hau (Mount Lanakila): Thousand Arrows destroys Raichu and Flareon. Outrage (or All-out Pummeling + Brick Break if Zygarde lacks Outrage) will defeat Komala regardless of Zygarde's form. Sludge Wave works on Leafeon, though only 50% has the bulk to pull it off. Vaporeon's only beatable by 50% using Outrage. Avoid Primarina, it has Moonblast. Devastating Drake + Outrage or Black Hole Eclipse + Crunch by a 50% Zygarde are the only ways that Decidueye could be beatable. Incineroar can be conquered by either Zygarde with Thousand Arrows. * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Outrage by a 50% Zygarde is the only thing that will topple Hariyama. Primeape has to be one-shotted; this will require a 50% Zygarde using either Devastating Drake or Tectonic Rage. Core Enforcer from a 50% Zygarde is required for Bewear; if you don't have it don't bother. 10% Zygarde can beat Poliwrath with Devastating Drake + Outrage; 50% can do it with Outrage alone but this requires 3 hits so you'll be risking confusion. Avoid Crabominable and its deadly Ice Hammer. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): 10% can beat Relicanth with Tectonic Rage + Thousand Arrows while 50% can skip the use of Z move, though both will have to watch out for Yawn. The same works on Carbink, though this is assuming a lack of Reflect; neither should face it if Reflect's active. Thousand Arrows destroys both Golem and Probopass, plain and simple. Tectonic Rage will be needed for Lycanroc; lesser Physical moves run the risk of Counter and Zygarde's Special moves won't cut it. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Either Zygarde can crush Sableye with Thousand Arrows. Crunch spam works for Drifblim or Dhelmise. Fighting Froslass with Zygarde is just plain crazy. Neither Zygarde can handle Palossand; Never-Ending Nightmare one-shots 10% Zygarde and takes off at least 2/3rds of 50%'s health while Zygarde can at best 3HKO it with Black Hole Eclipse + Crunches. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): 50% Zygarde can just shoot Skarmory with Thousand Arrows until it dies; 10% will instead have to use Thousand Arrows followed by Tectonic Rage. Two uses of Thousand Arrows will take out Crobat and both formes can pull it off, barring the ever present annoyance that is Air Slash flinching and Supersonic self-hurt. Oricorio goes down to two Rock Slides at most, though note that 10% will also be two-shotted by Air Slash and will need to retreat if it fails to OHKO, or otherwise use Continental Crush to be certain. Only 50% can last long enough against Mandibuzz's infamously high bulk and should be using Rock Slide; trying to buff up to speed the process is ill-advised as this will also boost the power of Mandibuzz's Punishment. Toucannon is off-limits to both formes of Zygarde; Supersonic Skystrike is a OHKO on 10% and even 50% loses too much health (over 2/3rds). * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): Lycanroc and Magnezone are destroyed by Thousand Arrows. Avoid Ninetales and Primerina. 10% defeats Braviary via Continental Crush + Rock Slide; 50% can do it with just the Rock Slides. 10% can't endure Snorlax long enough to cut though its thick bulk; 50% manages with Brick Break. 10% needs to use Tectonic Rage to one-shot Incineroar to avoid being OHKO'd by Outrage; 50% can just use Thousand Arrows twice. Decidueye will kill 10% with Bloom Doom; 50% can try for the Black Hole Eclipse OHKO if that's an option but should retreat if it fails. * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): Tapu Koko is incapable of knocking out Zygarde (or any Electric-immune 'mon) so have fun. * Post-Game: 50%'s stats allow it to fair well in the post-game, apart from a few obvious problems *points at Mina*. 10%'s a bit fragile for a lot of matchups but it can still take advantage of its great Speed to score the occasional quick kill. Of course, both can be upgraded to a Power Construct Zygarde at which point their base form is less relevant. Additionally, note that Zygarde can't be used in the Battle Tree or Royal Dome. Moves Zygarde starts with Safeguard, Dig, Bind and Land's Wrath, none of which are worth holding onto, except possibly Land's Wrath if Thousand Arrows hasn't been picked up yet. Apart from possibly Glare none of its pre-level 30 moves are worth relearning. Level 35's Sandstorm is situational at best, as is Haze at level 44. Crunch at level 51 serves as a nice coverage move. Level 55's'Earthquake' is good if you really need that extra bit of power. Camouflage at level 59 is not worth a move slot.Dragon Pulse at level 63 is outclassed by Core Enforcer. Coil at level 72 may serve as an alternative to Dragon Dance , particularly if using the frailer 10% Zygarde. Lastly Outrage at level 80 is risky, though the power may be worth it. (Plus it makes for a very potent Z-move.) Zygarde has a decent spread of TMs. For coverage there is Rock Slide, and Brick Break (and on occasion Sludge Wave) Dragon Tail serves as the only bit of Dragon STAB for a while. For fueling Z-moves (or for those who like taking risks) Stone Edge and Giga Impact are worth mentioning. Options available from the Zygarde Cube are as follows: Core Enforcer (some niche uses, but overall not the greatest with Zygarde's meh Special Attack), Thousand Arrows (pretty much a staple given its excellent ability), Thousand Waves (outclassed by Thousand Arrows despite being available later), Extreme Speed (a good early filler/finishing move) and Dragon Dance (useful for both formes, but even moreso for the slower 50%) Recommended moveset: Thousand Arrows, Dragon Dance/Coil, Crunch, Brick Break/Rock Slide (or Stone Edge/Outrage for Z-Move fodder) Recommended Teammates *'Steel-types:' Steel covers for all three of Zygarde's weakness while also being supereffective against two of them. Zygarde, meanwhile, can protect its Steel teammate from Fire-types and (at least in the case of the 50% forme) can effectively tank physical Ground and Fighting moves. A few examples are: Magnezone, Metagross, Sandslash, Togedemaru and Skarmory. *'Special Attackers:' While Zygarde packs a good punch physically it's not as impressive specially. A few examples are: Vikavolt, Wishiwashi, Alakazam, Gengar and Exeggutor. Other Zygarde 10% Forme's stats Zygarde 50% Forme's stats * What Nature do I want? Either forme works well with a Special Attack decreasing nature; both formes will appreciate an Attack boost, though 10% probably needs a boost to one of its defensive stats more. * At what point in the game should I change formes? With enough cell-collecting diligence it's possible to have 50% right off the bat. If not it should be changed to 50% as soon as the opportunity presents itself; 50% may be slower but that is more than offset by its much greater bulk. (And it's decently fast by Alolan standards anyway.) * How good is Zygarde in a Nuzlocke? 10% fades out quickly, but 50% is solid enough to see through the whole game. * Weaknesses: Ice (x4), Dragon, Fairy * Resistances: Poison, Rock, Fire * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Water, Grass, Ground, Flying, Steel, Fighting, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dark Category:Sun/Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses